Shirō Saitō
|Edad = |Fecha de nacimiento = 31 de agosto de 1956 |Lugar de nacimiento = Sakata, Prefectura de Yamagata |Nacionalidad = Japonés |Tipo de sangre = |Estatura = 176 cm |Conyugue = |Hijos = |Padres = |Debut = |Estado = Activo |Personaje = Lord Nene |Agencia = Bungakuza |Facebook = |Twitter = |Yahoo = |Sitio web = Saitou Shirou |Blog = |Ocupación = Seiyū |Pasatiempos = |Habilidades = Skiing }} Shirō Saitō es un seiyū japonés nacido el 31 de agosto de 1956 en Sakata, Prefectura de Yamagata. Ha participado en animaciones como Dragon Ball Super, Arslan Senki, Sankarea y Gatchaman Crowds, entre otras. Filmografía Animé 2002 *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex como Gondo (ep 7). 2003 *Tantei Gakuen Q como Odajima. 2004 Bleach como Yoruichi Shihōin (forma animal). *Gankutsuō como el Capitán Leclére (ep 21). *InuYasha como el Hijo de Hōsenki (ep 144). *Yakitate!! Japan como Ryuu Ryomen. 2005 *D.C.S.S. Da Capo Second Season como Male. *Gallery Fake como Ho (ep 11). *Jigoku Shōjo como Fukumoto (ep 13). 2006 *Black Lagoon como Bao. *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage como Bao. *Kekkaishi como Mamezou. *Naruto como Izume (ep 208). 2007 *Blue Dragon como Lord Nene. *Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z como Fuzzy Lumpkins/Peludito. *GeGeGe no Kitarō como Gyuuki (ep 14). 2008 *Golgo 13 como Rocky Brown (ep 10). *Kamen no Maid Guy como Maguro Uomatsu. *Kodai Ōja Kyōryū Kingu Dī Kizzu Adobenchā: Yokuryū Densetsu como Jajān. *Yatterman como el Director Suguninel (ep 3). 2009 *Fairy Tail como Bluenote Stinger. 2010 *Cobra The Animation: TV Series como Bacchus (ep 5). 2011 *Detective Conan como Ogito Katayose (eps 638-639). *Toriko como el Coronel Mokkoi. 2012 *Gon como Wildboar Don (ep 15). *Kingdom como Biao Gong (Hyou Ko; eps 17-19). *Sankarea como Jogorō Furuya. *Sword Art Online como Nishida (ep 13). *Tsuritama como Tamotsu Usami. 2013 *Gatchaman Crowds como Takao Kuwabara. *Kingdom 2 como Hyōkō. 2014 *Log Horizon 2 como Paps (ep 14). *One Piece como Dagama. 2015 *Arslan Senki como Bodan. *Dragon Ball Super como Sorbet. *Gatchaman Crowds insight como Yu Misudachi. 2017 *Seikaisuru Kado como Kiyotaka Habuka. Especiales 2011 *Lupin III: Chi no Kokuin Eien no Mermaid como Kageura. OVAs 2004 *Dai Yamato Zero-go como Tanegashima/X-1. 2005 *Saint Seiya Hades Meikai-Hen como Caronte de Aqueronte. 2010 *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail como Bao. *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn como Jonah Gibney. ONAs 2006 *Flag como Naraya. Películas 2009 *El profesor Layton y la diva eterna como el Inspector Chelmey. 2015 *Dragon Ball Z: La resurrección de Freezer como Sorbet. Videojuegos *El profesor Layton y el futuro perdido como el Inspector Chelmey. *El profesor Layton y la caja de Pandora como el Inspector Chelmey. *Eternal Sonata como Tuba. *Fallout: New Vegas como Lily Bowen. *Final Fantasy XII como Miguelo. *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 como Seishirou Katagiri. *Jeanne d'Arc como La Hire. *Kameo: Elements of Power como el Entrenador de guerreros. *Panzer Dragoon Orta como Drone. *Ratchet & Clank como Skrunch. Doblaje *Dobló a Rubeus Hagrid (Robbie Coltrane) en las siguientes películas: **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. **Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. **Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. **Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. **Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. **Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe. *Adventure Time como Jake el perro. *Jake Long: el dragón occidental como Fu Dog. *Babe: Pig in the City como Flealick. *Ben 10 como Vilgax. *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers como Boris y el Sr. Cantarius. *Buscando a Nemo como Jacques. *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs como Tim Lockwood. *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 como Tim Lockwood. *Coraline como el Señor Bobinsky. *El secreto del Omnitrix como Vilgax. *El Señor de los Anillos: la Comunidad del Anillo como Maggot. *Ga'Hoole: la leyenda de los guardianes como Grimble. *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge como el Dr. Claw. *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle como Boris Badenov. *Los Increíbles como Lucius Best/ Frozone. *Los pingüinos de Madagascar como Hans. *Monsters, Inc. como Pete "Claws" Ward. *Murphy Brown como Eldin Bernecky. *Rango como Ojo-Roca. *Río como Marcel. *Scooby-Doo en la Isla de los Zombis como Snakebite Scruggs. *Space Jam como Monstar Pound. *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends como Beetle. *Teamo Supremo como Laser Pirate. *The Country Bears como Zeb Zoober. *The Matrix Revolutions como Deus Ex Machina. *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers como el Pirata Rojo Ron, el Pirata Azul Bob y el Loro Púrpura. *Transformers: el lado oscuro de la luna como Brains. *Transformers: la era de la extinción como Brains.Shirō Saitō Referencia